A data center or computer center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. The computer systems and associated components are connected using various communication specifications. In general, the interconnection of the computer systems and associated components in data centers include both peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) and Ethernet applications. Conventional systems use separate interfaces for each application. The use of separate interfaces means larger devices and higher cost.
It would be desirable to implement a single serdes transmitter driver design for both Ethernet and PCIe applications.